


honey dew

by brbabe



Series: treat me like fire (let it burn) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crying Kink, Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 04:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brbabe/pseuds/brbabe
Summary: It’s nothing movie-like. Doyoung isn’t searching for someone, not here of all places, but Doyoung sees him anyways. Younger than him, for sure, but well built, fair skin, probably some muscles are hidden behind the t-shirt, the thighs are easy to see, such a minuscule piece of clothing he's wearing, a poor excuse for a swim trunk.Doyoung is not planning to act on this pretty little thing. He's not planning to get closer.But sometimes, things don't go as planned.





	honey dew

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked "what is a ship you like but never wrote?" on curious cat and I realised dojae is like... my third favourite ship and I never wrote them. UNACCEPTABLE. So here it is! Just porn though, sorry about that. I will do better next time for the dojae nation. 
> 
> It was written on a whim! I wrote it half asleep, by the way, excuse any mistakes.

Doyoung isn’t conceited, though his friends would absolutely use that word to describe him if needed. They don’t understand how Doyoung operates. It’s not a matter of being stuck up, it’s really not a matter of being superior, but Doyoung likes things to be how he wants them to be.

He likes to control. And there’s nothing wrong with that; of course, sometimes he feels a little lonely – a little too tense. It’s normal to do so, when he doesn’t let himself go, especially around his friends. He’s so different from his friends. He, just now, sees how different they are.

Yuta is a party animal, likes to get drunk and forget all about it in the next morning meanwhile Doyoung can hold his liquor like a pro which means you won’t ever see him too drunk to forget what he did last night.

Taeyong is freaky – and that is a common thing in between his circle of friends, all of them has their kinks, the things that gets them off the most –  but he’s not the same kind of freaky as Doyoung, and they tried it, a few years back when they were rooming in college, Taeyong wanted to submit and Doyoung was there to take control, but some people are better off as friends than sexual partners, though Doyoung can’t complain about the quality of the sex.

Johnny, well, he’s more alike Doyoung, in some terms. Both of them enjoy having control over the situation, but Doyoung has a feeling Johnny is much more… soft, than him.

It’s not that Doyoung is mean in the bedroom, not at all. But he likes to hurt a little bit, he likes to push his partners to their limits, loves it when they cry – just a little. And it’s been a while since he met someone he wanted to dominate like that, someone whom he felt like tying up just to give it to them, hard and intense. He’s been so busy with work lately, being a CEO wasn’t as fun as he would think it was back when he was 20 and excited for law school.

At age 25, though, things have changed. It’s just his first year as a CEO and Doyoung has never been tenser. That’s why he accepted to be part of it, in the first place. His friends worry about him, he knows that – knows they keep an eye on his sleeping schedule, his eating habits, no one wants College Doyoung back; sick and exhausted.

That’s why he said yes to their gift card to a day at the spa slash pool, it was for free and to relax. He couldn’t say no.

But, Doyoung might be twenty-five, might be older and more mature than when he first met his friends, but it seems like he’s still as naive as he was, all these years ago. Because coming from Yuta, Taeyong and Johnny there was no way it would have been just a chill day at a spa.

“Sir?”

Doyoung closes his eyes. His trouble senses are tingling. "Yes?”

The security guard clears his throat. “This is a n– nude pool.” He says, pointing at Doyoung’s dark blue swim trunk with his chin. “You have to be, well, nude, to enter.”

He should’ve seen this one coming, to be honest. The whole thing was clearly made to set him up for embarrassment. The way Yuta and Johnny were smiling borderline psychotically when Doyoung arrived, the way Taeyong emphasized it was his favourite kind of pool. There, sitting in a crowded restaurant with a big lobster on his plate staring at him, it didn’t make sense.

“Nude.” He repeats.

The guard nods. Doyoung nods.

He could leave – he could turn on his heels, get on his car and drive back to his apartment. But he doesn’t. He nods again, robotically, and takes off his swim trunk and shoves it inside his backpack. “Excuse me.” He says and passes through the guard fast as lighting.

Not so surprisingly, everyone in and around the gigantic pool is naked.

Completely, utterly, absolutely naked. Stark naked. Naked as the day they left their mother’s womb. Doyoung isn’t a prude, he isn’t shy about his or anyone else’s genitals, but Doyoung has also never seen so many naked bodies at once like this. Back in college, he had Taeyong, two or three girls from frat parties, a serious boyfriend that left him one year before his graduation to go back to Seoul – god, sometimes he misses Jungwoo, such a good sub. – but overall his time was short and he was always busy.

After college, he had one or two subs to take care of, in the BDSM club he was part of. So, to say the least, Doyoung is experienced, has seen naked people before, has touched naked bodies before.

It’s fine. Everything is fine.

He takes a deep breath and holds his posture straight as he walks to the closest empty pool chair, throwing his backpack on it. The place is considerably full, not crowded – thank God.

Doyoung can feel himself relaxing past the initial shock as he stares at the clean pool water. The weather is nice, comfortably warm. People seem to be having fun, the music isn’t so loud, as far as it goes – it’s nice.

A few minutes after Doyoung has accepted his fate, has started to enjoy himself, he sees him.

It’s nothing movie-like. Doyoung isn’t searching for someone, not here of all places, but Doyoung sees him anyways. Younger than him, for sure, but well built, fair skin, probably some muscles are hidden behind the t-shirt, the thighs are easy to see, such a minuscule piece of clothing he's wearing, a poor excuse for a swim trunk. He's got nice arms, too, Doyoung can see it from where he's sitting, as the boy walks around with a tray full of drinks. His brown hair is hidden under a black cap, and he looks good.

Really good.

Doyoung is not planning to act on this pretty little thing. He's not planning to get closer. He's enjoying his view as he feels the summer breeze running through his hair strands, the warmth of the sun against his skin, which reminds him that he could use some sunscreen. Reaching for his backpack, he blindly searches for the sunscreen bottle.

He reckons he could use some of his friends as company. But he thinks this is what they would call a "prank" so it's only fair that he's enduring it alone.

Doyoung is focused on making sure his face, neck, chest and belly are covered in sunscreen and also his arms, he feels a little off when putting the cream on his thighs and close to his dick but a man does what he gotta do. His back, though, well, it's not like his arms will reach it.

He’s busy debating on it that he almost doesn’t notice the pretty little thing coming his way.

“You need help, sir?”

Doyoung looks up at him. He’s not holding a tray anymore, instead, his hands are clasped together behind his back. He looks cute like this, waiting for instructions, Doyoung notices.

“Help?” Doyoung questions. “On what?”

He knows what, but pretty little thing needs to be more specific if he’s so eager to help.

“I can help you with the sunscreen! Don’t worry, this is one of our tasks. Anything to make it easier and comfortable for our clients!”

Doyoung hums. Pretty little thing sounds staged like he had repeated that same sentence a hundred times just today. He probably had.

"Sure, then." Doyoung offers him the bottle and sits straight. Pretty little thing walks around him till he's standing behind Doyoung, he sits down on the pool bench too, legs on each side of Doyoung's hips, but far away so there's no contact.

He hums while the boy squeezes the bottle of sunscreen on his shoulder and his back, the creamy texture feels nice. Doyoung snorts.

"Something wrong, sir?"

"Not at all," Doyoung says. "But I wish I knew the name of the person who's currently getting his hands on me."

Doyoung is not planning to act on it. But a little small talk never hurt anybody.

"Jaehyun, sir. My name is Jaehyun."

Jaehyun’s hands feel smooth against Doyoung's skin. He hums again. "I’m Doyoung. How many times did you do that today?"

"It's the third time..." He hesitates. "Sir."

Cute, he's expecting Doyoung to tell him to drop the formalities, to call him by his name. "Must be tiring." He says.

"Sometimes it's not so bad." Jaehyun replies.

Doyoung laughs, quietly. "Done?"

He knows he's got broad shoulders, but Jaehyun has had his hands on him for quite some time now and if he wants to play, he's gotta know all the rules. Doyoung isn't keen on giving free samples.

"Oh, yes, I'm done. All done, sir." He gets up and only talks again when he's standing in front of Doyoung again. "Is there anything else you need?"

Something about the way Jaehyun carries himself makes it clear to Doyoung what he likes in bed; the baby face doesn't fit someone who would endure the kind of fun Doyoung likes to have.

But practise makes it perfect and when Doyoung stares at him for little long, Jaehyun blushes all the way down to his neck and collarbones.

"Yes." Doyoung says and he spreads his legs just a fraction. Bingo. Jaehyun’s eyes drop to Doyoung's crotch before he catches himself. "Can you get me something to drink? I’d like some orange juice."

“Of course, sir. I will be right back.”

Doyoung wasn't planning to act on it. But as he watches Jaehyun leave, the curve of his butt, his calves, the black ribbon tied around his ankle. He licks his lips.

Change of plans.

Doyoung lies down in the pool chair, stretching his body. He takes his hair off his forehead and puts his arms behind his head.

Jaehyun approaches him with a dry throat.

"Sir?"

"Ah, Jaehyun, thank you. Such a good boy." Doyoung replies, taking the juice from his hands. He says the last part quietly as if he let it out accidentally, as if Jaehyun wasn’t supposed to hear him, but his peripheral vision is tuned on his reaction and he's not disappointed as Jaehyun swallows hard and turns his face away. "How old are you, Jaehyun?"

Jaehyun, apparently, is taking his time letting his eyes run the span of Doyoung’s body because he doesn't answer right away.

Doyoung lets him do that, while he still can. During a scene, not answering his question would result in a punishment. But Jaehyun isn't his sub, and they aren't in a scene.

Jaehyun blinks as he realises he's staring.

"Sorry?"

"Your age, love." Doyoung says.

"I'm twenty, sir. Totally legal."

Doyoung has to bite his tongue to hold back the laugh threatening to come out. If he didn't already know Jaehyun was interested in him, the emphasis on making sure Doyoung knows he's not a minor would give it away.

"Technically too young." Doyoung retorts.

"Not here, no."

"Back home...?"

"Korea?" He questions and Doyoung nods. "Not my home since I was six."

"Raised here, then?"

Jaehyun nods. "A– and you, sir?"

He can't keep his eyes upon Doyoung's face.

"Left really young too." He licks his lips and, this time, Jaehyun follows the movement. "Jaehyun, what time do you get off work?"

Jaehyun seems surprised as if Doyoung wouldn't have noticed the way his whole body radiates interest. Doyoung needs to work it out quickly, though, before he gets hard where everyone else can see. Just from thinking about Jaehyun, naked and pliant under him, he can already feel his dick swell.  

“Six pm.” Jaehyun says and he shifts on his feet, Doyoung tries to remember the time but fails. “Can you wait for three hours, sir?” He offers.

“Should I?”

Then, Jaehyun drops the act.

“Yes. Please.”

Doyoung nods, then he gets up and touches Jaehyun’s chin with his index finger. “I’m gonna wait for you at the parking lot. You will see me there.”

Jaehyun assents and Doyoung leaves him behind so he can enjoy the pool, swimming is one of his favourite things and he could use some cool water right now. He doesn’t look back at him, pretends not to even think about him in the upcoming hours – although, he can feel the way Jaehyun keeps an eye on him, anyway.

* * *

By 6 pm, Doyoung is already ready, showered and cautious, resting against his Porsche. He doesn’t know if Jaehyun is really going to show up – he’s so young, after all, chances are he chickened out and is leaving through the back door so he won’t stumble upon Doyoung.

Doyoung is tired, the sun and the swimming and just the overall settling were exhausting, and it was relieving when he finally had to put clothes back on.

His friends were having the time of their lives in their group chat, Johnny had sent so many memes Doyoung almost didn’t get to see all of them, but he was grateful, so in the end they ended up being gross and cute over each other for a few minutes before Doyoung brought an end to it.

He’s distracted, fixing his misbuttoned white shirt, but he hears footsteps and looks up just in time to see the way Jaehyun opens and closes his mouth, hesitating.

“Oh, you’re really here.” Jaehyun says after his third try.

“As I said I would.” Doyoung smiles. “Ready to go?”

Jaehyun nods.

“I’m going to need more than just a nod if I’m planning to take a twenty-year-old boy back home.”

“Yes I’m ready. I want to go home with you. I’m not scared you’re going to kill me. The spa has all your info and your picture. I already told my friends about you, they are going to check up on me through text messages periodically.” Jaehyun blushes. “I’m responsible.”

Doyoung laughs. “Smart little boy.”

Inside the car, Doyoung takes a deep breath.

He doesn’t usually get nervous before taking someone home; he never gets nervous, not since he stopped being a shy teenager. But it’s always a little nerve-wracking to take someone home without knowing if they will freak out on your for your references. Ditto, Doyoung isn’t about to sit Jaehyun down in the bed and whip out a 15 inches dildo, he plans on letting him know about it slow and nice, but as soon as they are home.

And, even if Jaehyun isn’t about the bdsm life, Doyoung thinks he could at least let Jaehyun suck him off.

When Jaehyun gets in the car, he inhales deeply and shudders.

Doyoung raises an eyebrow, hand stopping before he can turn the key. “Everything okay?”

“Yes, it just– just smells nice here.”

“Glad you like it.” Doyoung turns on the car. Driving is nice, usually, it’s what Doyoung does when he needs to relax. Yuta jokes that he is the complete stereotype of a rich dom jerk, but without the jerk part. “Were your friends okay with you coming home with me?”

Jaehyun pulls a face. “Not the word I’d use, actually. Exasperated, maybe?” He smiles. “Oh, Sicheng told me to tell you that if you hurt me, he will hunt you down.”

“Tell Sicheng I don’t plan to hurt you without your permission.”

“Oh.” Jaehyun says. “I– I’m gonna tell him that.”

 _He’s so cute_ , Doyoung thinks, _I can’t wait to ruin him._

Little by little, Jaehyun relaxes against the leather seat and tells Doyoung all about himself. How he’s, quite literally, fresh out of high school and doesn’t even have a plan, how he wants to move out from his mother’s house soon because he wants to experience how it feels to be an adult, but he’s an only child so it’s a little bit hard. He wants to major in Literature.

“Being an adult is not that nice, I can guarantee you,” Doyoung says and Jaehyun laughs.

“Can I ask you a question?”

Doyoung hums, The drive back to his apartment seemed shorter than it really was, but maybe that’s just wishful thinking. He’s manoeuvring the car so he’s properly parked on his parking spot – he’s got no time to another feud with his neighbour.

“Why don’t you let me call you by your name?”

“Who said I don’t?”

“You didn't ask me to use your name. Doesn’t it feel weird for me to keep calling you sir?”

“I like it.” Doyoung replies. “You’re going to understand why in a few. Can you wait, love?”

Jaehyun nods.

Doyoung doesn’t think his apartment is what people would call cosy, he’s barely ever here, barely had any free time to decorate the place after buying it and when he does have time, Taeyong’s house is his go-to vacation place.

He doesn’t expect for Jaehyun to go look around so excitedly as soon as he opens the door – there’s nothing worth looking for in there. The living room is open and there’s just his TV and his couch, a big bookcase and just more empty space.

“Have you read all those?” He asks, marvelled.

Doyoung shakes his head. “Come sit, love.”

Jaehyun goes, automatically, eyes still locked in the bookcase. When he’s comfortably seated, Doyoung starts.

“What do you expect of me tonight?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you this…” Jaehyun scratches his nape. “I just– just want you to touch me. God, this is so embarrassing.” He exhales. “I want you. That’s what my brain came up with.”

“You want me to fuck you?”

Jaehyun gulps. “Yes.”

Sir, Doyoung wants to add, but he’s got to be patient. “You want me to make you cum?”

Jaehyun closes his eyes, nodding, and then before Doyoung can say something, he catches himself and says aloud. “Yes.”

“I want that, too.” Doyoung says.

Jaehyun smiles, feeling validated and desired. Doyoung already got the hang of it – Jaehyun’s preferences, that is. He’s soft and blushy, and wants to feel _wanted_. Doyoung can give him that. And more.

“But,” Doyoung starts again. “I should tell you beforehand–”

“Oh, no, you don’t have a red room and stuff like that, do you? You’re going to tell me you “don't make love, you fuck hard”? I watched all three movies, you know, and not by choice.”

Doyoung is incredulous. “First of all, don’t interrupt me again, silly little boy.” Jaehyun bites his lip. “And all these movies were not true to the bdsm community, though, that’s a conversation for another day. But, essentially, yes, I need to tell you I like things rough, and I like my pretty little things to keep quiet when I tell them to keep quiet, and to kneel when I tell them to kneel. Do you get that?”

“I do.”

“And I like it when my pretty little things are obedient and I like it when they cry.” He says. “I want you to enjoy it, so you don’t have to worry about the crying part.”

“I never did something like that before.”

Doyoung had suspected that.

Jaehyun continues. “I– I’m not that experienced, I mean, I’ve had sex before, don’t freak out, I’m not a virgin, but it wasn’t much and never– never rough. I never cried during sex.”

“That’s so sad to hear. You’d look so pretty crying.”

“So, you’re a dom? You want to dominate me?”

“Essentially, yes.”

“Do I have to call you daddy?”

Doyoung isn’t opposed. “Do you want to call me daddy?”

“Well, you are older. And rich. And really hot, Sicheng would absolutely call you daddy. But, maybe not tonight?”

Nodding, Doyoung slides closer to Jaehyun on the couch. He rests a hand on Jaehyun’s thigh. “You still want to stay?”

“Sir,” Jaehyun starts. “I really, really want you to fuck me. I can do that, the kneeling thing. The obedient thing, too. I– I can do anything you want. But you will need to guide me.”

“Of course.”

“And one more thing.” Jaehyun says, already getting the hang of it, he waits for Doyoung to hum his permission before continuing. “Can I kiss you?”

In a scene, the answer would be no. But they are not in a scene, and Doyoung doesn't feel comfortable with saying no, because Jaehyun has never done this before, kissing is normal, is safe, it will ground him if – or when – it gets too much.

“Of course, love.”

He holds Jaehyun’s face delicately before he captures Jaehyun’s lips with his own. The kiss is chaste at first, but changes soon after Jaehyun lets out a breathy moan. Doyoung presses his hands under Jaehyun's shirt and kisses him deeply, Jaehyun's fingers are shaking a little on Doyoung's shoulder, but he pulls Doyoung closer with force, making Doyoung almost lie on top of him.

They keep kissing, though, Jaehyun’s mouth opening a little more so Doyoung can taste all of him, kiss him deeper, tongue curling behind his teeth. Jaehyun moans again and spreads his legs. Doyoung suddenly feels like a teenager – wanting to dry hump his high school boyfriend in the living room.

“Bedroom, baby.”

“Okay, daddy.”

“I thought you wouldn’t call me daddy tonight?” He teases.

Jaehyun is bright red. “It slipped.”

Doyoung guides him to the bedroom, to the middle of the bed, where Jaehyun lays out of breath from the kissing, lips slightly puffy. He’s still fully clothed. Doyoung doesn’t know what to do first.

He looks even prettier here than Doyoung had imagined he would, it’s disconcerting. Doyoung could absolutely get used to having Jaehyun like that for him, but he repress all these thoughts. It’s too soon, Jaehyun is too young and too new to all this.

“Take off your clothes for me.” He says.

“Yes, sir.”

“Back to sir, huh?” He teases again, just to see the way Jaehyun blushes down his chest now that he’s shirtless, perky nipples begging to be sucked. “Quicker, love, want these jeans off of you.”

Jaehyun whines as he makes effort to get his skinny jeans off. His thighs are shaking, Doyoung notices. Such a precious little thing.

“Underwear, too.” He says, absently as his eyes follow the soft skin of the inside of Jaehyun’s thighs. Jaehyun, once more, obeys quickly.

When he’s naked, flushed red and slightly sweaty, he’s so affected already – Doyoung had only kissed him. He can’t imagine how sensitive Jaehyun would be to the type of edge play he enjoys.

“Doyoung,” Jaehyun whines.

“No, baby, be good.” Doyoung reprimands. “What did I tell you?”

“Sir.” He says. “Touch me.”

“Spread your legs.” He demands. “Good boy.” Doyoung kneels on the bed, in the middle of Jaehyun’s opened legs.

He digs his fingertips on the flesh of Jaehyun’s thighs, red blossoming from where he squeezes. Doyoung leans down and kisses Jaehyun’s groin, licks a stripe from it to his balls and sucks one of them into his mouth. Jaehyun’s hips buck up, but Doyoung stops him with a hand around his hips.

“Don’t be greedy, Jaehyun.” He says before sucking Jaehyun’s other ball into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Doyoung isn’t an idiot, he vaguely remembers Jaehyun telling him he isn’t a virgin, but he tastes pristine.

Jaehyun moans, sweet and loud, Doyoung's dick answers promptly. It wants to fuck, but Doyoung hasn't made Jaehyun cry yet.

"Sir." Jaehyun starts, but Doyoung cuts him off with the way he drags his tongue down Jaehyun's perineum, tonguing at it softly. "Oh my god, oh my god, holy shit."

Doyoung laughs quietly. “No one has ever eaten you out?”

Jaehyun shakes his head, he arches off the bed when Doyoung licks him again. "No, no I– I never–”

Doyoung doesn't let him finish, he directs his tongue to Jaehyun's rim, teasing at it softly before closing his mouth around it and _sucking._ Jaehyun lets out a beautiful whine, throwing his arms up and gripping the headboard.

He doesn’t stop though, suckling on Jaehyun’s hole hard and frantically, he brings his hands to each cheek and spreads them apart, mouth ghosting over it as Jaehyun whines, thrashing around the bed – like he wants to get away from all the sensations, but can’t get enough of them at the same time.

"Oh jesus christ," Jaehyun breathes. Doyoung looks up a little and he can see Jaehyun's pretty dick up, hard and leaking. So hard. Doyoung moans and dives in again, forcing his tongue through Jaehyun's rim – Jaehyun is so loud, too. If Doyoung had floor neighbours they’d probably hear him.

It’s a pity he’s all alone on this whole floor, then, because Jaehyun sounds so pretty, so cute, staccato breathing. Doyoung pulls his legs apart, even more, he whines in pain because he doesn’t seem to be that flexible.

“Fingers.” Jaehyun moans. “Please, please, I need something, sir.”

Doyoung fucks him with his tongue. In, out, in, out. He squeezes Jaehyun’s lithe waist and brings his ass closer to his face.

There's drool dripping down his chin as he gets Jaehyun's ass as wet as possible, and around his tongue, Jaehyun feels tight. Doyoung is not a professional in the human body – not scientifically, at least – but he bets his next paycheck it’s been more than months since Jaehyun last got fucked, no one is that tight if they’re getting dick on the regular.

He pulls back and just looks at Jaehyun. His whole body looks fervently warm. His legs are so spread he’s literally the most exposed he could be – and all for Doyoung.

“How long since the last time you got fucked, doll?”

Jaehyun takes a while to answer. “Too long.” He says. “Eight months at least.”

Doyoung clicks his tongue. “Poor baby doll,” He coos. “You must have missed this, haven't you?” He says, already undoing his pants, unpacking his neglected dick. “How many fingers do you usually need?”

Jaehyun shrives just from feeling Doyoung’s fingers toying with his rim. “Two, three.” He tries to shrug.

Doyoung hums.

“Daddy is big, though,” Jaehyun says, using his elbows to lift him up on the bed, he looks hungrily at Doyoung’s hard dick, pre cum polling on the tip. “I’m gonna need more…”

Doyoung laughs. “Daddy it is then? You’ve decided?”

Jaehyun nods. “My friends would never forgive me if I let this opportunity pass.” He replies. “And I really want to cross _daddy kink_ out of my sex list.”

“You’ve got a sex list?” Doyoung asks. He curls his hands around each of Jaehyun’s ankles and pulls him closer, so his ass is nearer. “What's in there?”

“A few things.” Jaehyun says and holds back a mewl when Doyoung gets up to fetch lube and condoms, but he’s back quickly and Jaehyun relaxes again. “Fucking an older man, getting eaten out.” Doyoung rolls his eyes. “Call a handsome man ‘daddy’. Get into the mile-high club.”

“If you behave, Daddy will let you cross the last one next time.”

Jaehyun tenses up. “For real?”

Doyoung nods. He lubes up his index finger and circles Jaehyun’s rim delicately. “Shouldn’t you ask about my safe words?” Jaehyun inquires.

“I’m not going to spank you, tie you up, hurt you.” Doyoung says, calmly, as he inserts his finger up to his knuckle. “I just want you to obey me, and then I will fuck you so good you will cry.”

Jaehyun lets out a shaky breath.

Doyoung continues. ”But if you feel like you will need one. Choose it, doll, I want you to be comfortable.”

“I– can’t think.” Jaehyun says, because Doyoung has been fucking him slowly with one finger, pressing the pad of his finger down on Jaehyun’s walls.

Doyoung stops. “And now?

Nodding, Jaehyun says: “Watermelon.”

“Good boy. Now, stay still. And quiet. ” He says, and picks up on his movement. Jaehyun is so responsive, so receptive. He fucks back against Doyoung’s finger like he’s enjoying it so much he doesn’t even care Doyoung has been fingering him with just one finger for ten minutes now – a true baby.

Doyoung presses his finger around until he finds Jaehyun’s prostate. It isn’t hard to know he’s found it when Jaehyun literally opens his mouth to moan and drools a little.

He’s _gone_ and Doyoung is so hard. He wants to play for longer though, so he inserts another finger carefully and waits before scissoring them inside him. But Jaehyun is impatient, keeps murmuring and moving back against Doyoung, trying to get him in deeper. Doyoung takes a deep breath. He knows he told Jaehyun he wouldn’t spank him – and he won’t, but Jaehyun is making it hard for him to not slap him into obedience.

Doyoung leans in, fingers still stretching his rim, mouth close to Jaehyun’s ear, “You’re going to make me mad if you keep that up.” He whispers. “If you make Daddy mad then you won’t get to cum.”

“Please, Daddy, please, please.” Jaehyun cries out. Doyoung looks at him and his eyes are screwed shut, forehead a little sweat. “I’ll behave, Daddy.”

Doyoung runs his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair. “Look at me, doll.”

Jaehyun obeys. His eyes are already watering from having his ass played with, but still, no tears are falling. Doyoung inserts another finger, pumping them as soon as they are inside, not giving Jaehyun any time to get used to the stretch.

He lets out a shout, not too loud considering all things. Doyoung roughly finger fucks him at the same time he takes a hold of his hair and pulls it so Jaehyun’s face is angled with his chin up. “I want to see you cry.”

Jaehyun’s eyes shut again and he whines, lips pressed together and Doyoung just keeps pumping his fingers in and out Jaehyun without giving him a second to breathe, soon he inserts his fourth finger, all of them pressing on and around Jaehyun’s prostate. “So loose, doll.” He teases. “Who would’ve known such a young baby could get so open?”

“Shit, shit.”

"You like knowing that, don’t you?” Doyoung presses his fingers deeper, past his knuckles. “Should I just shove my entire hand up your ass, doll?”

“Holy fuck.” Jaehyun hiccups. “Fuck me, fuck me, sir.”

Doyoung pumps his fingers twice before he pulls his hand back. He squeezes the lube on his palm and curls his hand around his own dick. Jaehyun, bless him, tries to shakingly close his legs and Doyoung was playing nice, but he doesn’t let his pretty things go that far and Jaehyun has no reason to be the first.

The sound of Doyoung’s hand against Jaehyun’s thigh is loud, makes it sound worse than it really is. The slap doesn’t even make his hand tingle but is enough to make Jaehyun’s legs fall open again, exposing his used, puffy rim. “I’m going to fuck you now.” He says and Jaehyun nods, murmuring nonsense again – Doyoung doesn’t understand how he’s so gone, so lost in the moment, talking nonsense like that but still haven’t shed a tear.

He lines up his dick with Jaehyun’s rim and pushes a little, the blunt head passes through easily, Jaehyun is really well stretched.

“Oh, fuck,” He draws out. “Fuck.”

Doyoung rolls his lips slowly so Jaehyun can feel every inch of him inside – if Jaehyun were his, the condom would be unnecessary, but Jaehyun is as his as he’s everyone else’s, so Doyoung just focuses on feeling his heat around him.

He doesn’t know if Jaehyun will want to come back, if Jaehyun will accept the things Doyoung will want to do in case there is a next time. Right now everything is pretty vanilla, but Doyoung is sure he won’t be able to hold back if Jaehyun comes back.

“Pretty little thing.” He coos again. “Why don’t you fuck back against me, lazy baby?”

Jaehyun’s eyes roll to the back of his head when Doyoung picks up his pace; His thrusts are steady enough to build up a rhythm, Doyoung doesn't lose his mind during sex, his subs do, so it's easy to say Jaehyun is out of his mind already judging by the way he keeps running his hands on himself, pinching his own nipples, but not touching his own dick.

Of course, Doyoung isn't made of steel, he's affected, dizzy with the way Jaehyun clenches around him, sucks him in like Doyoung is never going to be deep enough, he slides his hands up from Jaehyun's soft thighs to his hips and guides the pace of Jaehyun's own hip rolls.

“Holy fucking shit, sir.” Jaehyun says, he arches off the bed once again when Doyoung thrusts against his prostate. “ _Pleasepleaseplease_ – “

Doyoung slides his hands down again and grabs onto Jaehyun's legs. "Can you bend yourself for me, doll?" Jaehyun nods, grits his teeth and helps Doyoung to bend his legs as Doyoung leans forward.

Jaehyun lets out a shaky moan, because Doyoung is impossibly deeper now, so deep Jaehyun thinks he might feel him against his lower belly, and he’s too fucking gone to care about the actual mechanics right now, all he knows is that he wants Doyoung to keep fucking him forever.

In this position, Jaehyun’s legs are over Doyoung’s broad shoulders and Doyoung’s got his face close enough to Jaehyun’s that they can kiss, but Jaehyun can’t focus on kissing now that he feels like Doyoung is about to split him in half; Doyoung sucks Jaehyun’s tongue into his mouth, then, and stops his thrusting to just grind against Jaehyun, deep and slow and intense.

Jaehyun’s hands fly to hold at Doyoung’s hair, on the back of his head. “Can I do this– this?”

“Touch me?” He asks.

Jaehyun assents. “Can I? Please?”

His eyes are wet, little tears forming at the corner, head falling back against the sheets.

Doyoung can’t wait to see them falling, so he nods and pulls out until only his tip is still inside Jaehyun, then he thrusts, hard and so roughly that Jaehyun’s head almost hits the headboard, Jaehyun holds on to his hair and Doyoung winces in pleasure – he never said he didn’t like to feel it, the burn and sting.

“Can you touch me, please?” Jaehyun pleads, voice wavering. “Please.”

“Not yet, baby doll.”

Doyoung picks up his pace again, fucking into Jaehyun frantically, non-stop, relishing in the way Jaehyun’s moans get louder.

Jaehyun’s ears are ringing, his vision blurry, his dick is so hard – he never got hard like this in his life. His fingers are tingling, legs strained and abdomen almost hurting from the way Doyoung is almost folding him.

Jaehyun wants to cum, it feels so good, but too much.

“Like that, baby?” Doyoung asks, fucking forward into him in a way he just knows is going to make Jaehyun limp for about a week. His stomach lurches from the thought.

Doyoung lets go of Jaehyun's leg to slide a hand up his chest and play with his nipple. Jaehyun cries out, tears finally coming down from being overstimulated, edged and played like that.

He chokes on his own tears and Doyoung finally feels the pull of an orgasm in his lower belly. "Are you crying, doll?" He asks, even though he knows the answer.

“Please, Daddy–” Jaehyun chokes up again, trying to breathe and moan and talk at the same time, his tears can’t stop falling, he sounds exhausted and used. “Please–”

“Enough,” Doyoung says, pushing two fingers against Jaehyun’s lips, his mouth falls open and he laps at the digits without hesitating. “You’re gonna cum for me from my dick alone, or you’re not going to cum at all.”

Jaehyun sobs, suckling on Doyoung’s finger and taking his dick up his ass like he was made for it.

“Come on, pretty doll, you can do it, can’t you?” When Doyoung thrusts into him again, Jaehyun sighs out a high and obscene dirty noise that makes Doyoung almost tip over the edge.

Doyoung lifts his hand and slaps Jaehyun's ass then, and the reaction is automatic, Jaehyun screams and his dick shots up his cum so high Doyoung feels it in his chin.

He comes and comes and when it’s Doyoung’s turn, Jaehyun whines and writhes and cries out while simultaneously rolling his hips down, searching for more of the hot, melting sensation.  Doyoung moans low on his throat and watches, fascinated as Jaehyun’s body shuts down from exhaustion.

 

* * *

   
“So you fucked a kid?” Yuta says. “You fucked a college kid.”

“Don’t phrase it like that, Doyoung isn’t gross.” Johnny butts in.

Doyoung sends him a grateful look. “He’s legal.” He shrugs. “You’re just jealous you haven’t been fucking anyone.”

Yuta flips him off.

“Did you dom him?” Taeyong asks. “Isn’t he too young to be a sub?”

Doyoung clicks his tongue. “He’s old enough.”

It’s been three days since Doyoung last saw Jaehyun – after that night, Doyoung took care of him, woke him up with a glass of water and bathed him, he told Jaehyun he could stay, but Jaehyun shook his head, telling him his friends would want to pick him up just to be sure.

So he watched Jaehyun leave, and never saw him again.

“You know where he works.” Johnny says. “You can always meet him there.”

“He gave me his number, I’m not worried about finding him again.”

Yuta moves on the couch. “Then, what is it?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Oh no…” Yuta presses. “You are, like, into him?”

Taeyong whistles. “Mr. Grey has caught feelings.”

Doyoung rolls his eyes. “He’s just... A little different from what I’m used to. I’m interested, yes, but let’s not get ahead of ourselves. It’s just that… I could teach him so many things.”

As soon as he says it, his phone buzzes. _“Hi it’s jaehyun i just wanted to know… if you would want to see me again, i’m free for the next week.”_

“If you will excuse me.” Doyoung says, already pressing the call button and leaving the living room, the balcony is soundproof and the chilly air is welcomed against Doyoung’s skin. Jaehyun picks up in the third ring. “Good evening, doll.”

Jaehyun giggles. “ _Good evening, sir. Did you get my message?”_

 _“_ Yes. You’re practically inviting yourself over, needy much?”

“I _just want to see you again. Did I not do well?”_ He sounds unsure.

“You did, baby. I was just thinking of you, actually. I might take a few days off the office and work from home. It would be nice if you could spend a few days here. I have lots of things I want to teach you.”

“ _I’m a good student.”_

“Is teacher slash student play one of the things on your sex list?”

Laughing, Jaehyun denies, but he says: “ _I liked it, the way you fucked me. I’m curious to know what more you have to offer. I– I want to be your sub. For real. If you will have me”_

Doyoung is happy to accept.

“I want you too,” He replies. “Text me your address and I will come to pick you up tonight.”

When he hangs up, instead of going back to his friends, Doyoung waits a few seconds just to be sure the blush on his cheeks is gone. He never did well with his friends’ teasing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this... Hit me up on curiouscat.me/brbabe in case you wanna say something! Also, in case you want to share some ideas so I can use them as inspiration. Hehe.


End file.
